schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Enyaba
Enyaba, in verschiedenen Übersetzungen auch als Enya die Hexe (エンヤ婆 Enya-bā) oder als Enya Geil (エンヤ・ガイル Enya Gairu) bekannt, ist eine wichtige Schurkin aus Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Enyaba ist eine alte ägyptische Schamanin und eine treue Handlangerin Dios. Sie koordiniert die Auftragsmörder Dios, die geschickt wurden um die Joestar-Gruppe zu töten und von Kairo fernzuhalten. Nachdem all ihre Auftragsmörder gescheitert sind - darunter auch ihr Sohn Centerfold - zieht Enyaba selbst ins Feld um mit ihrem Stand Justice Rache an der Gruppe und insbesondere dem Mörder ihres Sohns, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, zu nehmen. Sie wurde im Original von Reiko Suzuki und im Englischen von Janis Carroll gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Enyaba ist eine ägyptische Schamanin und die Mutter des Mörders Centerfold. Als ein junger Mann in Ägypten einige Stand-Pfeile fand, offenbarte Enyaba ihm das Geheimnis der Stands und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, mit den Pfeilen neue Stand-Nutzer zu schaffen, Nach der Rückkehr des Vampirs Dio wurde Enyaba zu einer besessenen Handlangerin Dios und war es auch, die ihm das Geheimnis der Stands offenbarte. Durch Enyabas Unterstützung kann Dio auch seinen eigenen Stand, The World, erkennen und meistern. Enyaba ist selbst die Trägerin eines mächtigen Nebel-Stands namens Justice. Sobald sie oder ihre Verbündete Gegnern Schaden zugefügt haben - selbst, wenn es nur eine kleine Wunde ist - kann Justice durch die Wunde in den Körper der Person einfahren und sie so zu einer Marionette Enyabas machen. Selbst Tote kann Enyaba so kontrollieren. Unterstützung von Dio Während Dio in Kairo wieder zu kräften kommt, erfährt er davon, dass Joseph Joestar, der Enkel von Jonathan Joestar, eine Gruppe versammelt hat um sich auf den Weg nach Ägypten zu machen und Dio zu vernichten. Um dies zu verhindern, entsendet Enyaba diverse loyale Stand-Nutzer, die die Gruppe vernichten sollen, bevor sie Kairo erreicht. Währen Dio seine Kraft mehrt, berichtet Enyaba ihm, dass die Joestars und ihre Kameraden gerade auf dem Weg nach Ägypten sind, dass aber einer ihrer Attentäter im selben Flug sitzt, so dass die Jostars ihr Ziel nicht erreichen werden. Während sie warten, fragt Dio Enyaba beiläufig die philosophische Frage, was es bedeutet, zu leben. Enyaba antwortet, dass ein Mensch lebt, um zu bekommen, was er verlangt - sei es Ruhm, Geld oder Liebe. Dio wirft ein, dass es allerdings nur Streit gibt, sobald Menschen bekommen, was sie wollen. Er selbst behauptet, dass nur derjenige lebt, der sich die Furcht selbst zu Eigen macht. Enyaba fragt, ob Dio sich mit seinem mächtigen Stand und seinem unsterblichen Körper überhaupt vor etwas fürchtet, woraufhin Dio ihr gesteht, dass ihm das Joestar-Vermächtnis Angst macht. Enyaba behauptet barsch, dass Jotaro und Joseph nur Abschaum sind und sich seinem Stand nicht entgegenstellen können werden, doch Dio macht sich dennoch Sorgen, die Joestars unterschätzen zu können. Enyaba behauptet verärgert, dass Dio sich keine Sorgen machen sollte und erinnert ihn an all die Stand-Nutzer, die sie bereits auf die Joestars gehetzt hat. Einige Zeit später informiert Enyaba Dio, dass ein weiterer ihrer Stand-Nutzer bezwungen wurde. Dennoch behauptet sie, dass sie verbliebenen sechs Nutzer sehr stark sind und dass einer von ihnen ihr Sohn ist. Als Dio sie fragt, was genau Enyaba eigentlich will, verrät sie, dass es ihr Ziel ist, an Dios Seite zu verbleiben, da er einen äußerst starken Schutzengel und ein interessantes Leben hat. Kurz darauf bricht Enyaba in einem prophetischen Anfall zusammen und erkennt, dass ihr Sohn soeben im Kampf gegen die Joestar-Gruppe gestorben ist. Durch ihre Familienbande sieht sie, was ihr Sohn erlitten hat und im selben Moment öffnen sich diverse Stichwunden in Enyabas Gesicht, als sie fühlt, was auch ihr Sohn im Moment seines Todes gefühlt hat. Trauernd preist Enyaba ihren Sohn und seine Dienste für Dio und verflucht die Feinde, als sie in Tränen ausbricht. Sie springt aber schnell wieder auf und flucht, dass Centerfolds Mörder nun durch den Stand der Kaiserin den Preis für ihre Taten zahlen werden. Falle für dien Joestar-Gruppe Nachdem all die Stand-Nutzer, die sie geschickt hat, getötet wurden, rastet Enyaba aus und beschließt, dass sie Dio unter diesen Umständen nicht unter die Augen treten kann. Stattdessen entscheidet sie, sich der Gruppe selbst zu stellen und die Jagd auf sie zu beginnen. Enyaba erreicht Pakistan, wo sie eine Kleinstadt an einem Bergpfad aufsucht, von dem sie weiß, dass die Joestar-Gruppe ihn nehmen wird. Sie lässt einen dichten Nebel in der Stadt und auf dem Pfad erscheinen, der die Bevölkerung zu regungs- und teilnahmslosen Marionetten werden lässt. Als die Joestar-Gruppe nun in der Stadt unterkommen will, fällt ihnen sofort das merkwürdige Verhalten der Bevölkerung auf. Sie finden zudem einen Toten mitten auf der Straße, für den sich aber niemand zu interessieren scheint. Schließlich tritt Enyaba auf die Straße und offenbart sich der Gruppe. Sie fragt sie, ob sie Reisende sind und behauptet, dass es gefährlich sei, die Stadt bei Nebel zu verlassen, da es überall steile Klippen gibt. Sie verrät, dass sie ein kleines Gasthaus hat und lädt die Gruppe ein, bei ihr unterzukommen, bis der Nebel sich gelichtet hat. Die Gruppe willigt ein und folgt Enyaba zu dem Hotel, wo Enyaba ihnen die Geschichte des Gebäudes verrät, die allerdings vollkommen erfunden ist. Während sie plaudert, fällt Jotaro allerdings auf, dass Enyaba den Namen "Joestar" verwendet hat obwohl sie ihr den Namen nicht genannt haben. Enyaba hält kurz inne, erinnert sich dann aber daran, dass Polnareff den Namen zuvor genant hat. So kann sie sich aus der Situation retten und das Vertrauen der Gruppe zurückerlangen. Polnareff beginnt nun gutmütig, mit Enyaba Witze zu reißen und sie steigt darauf ein, denkt aber insgeheim darüber nach, dass sie Polnareff von der Gruppe am Meisten hasst und sich schon ausmalt, wie sie ihn auf grausamste Weise töten kann. Auf ihre Bandage an der linken Hand angesprochen behauptet Enyaba, versehentlich heißes Wasser über ihre Hand gekippt zu haben. Die Gruppe kommt schließlich im Hotel an und Enyaba führt sie auf ihre Zimmer, wo sie sie unter dem Vorwand, das Essen zu kochen, alleine lässt. Zurück im Foyer trifft Enyaba auf Hol Horse, den einzigen Überlebenden der von ihr entsandten Stand-Nutzer, der sich überrascht zeigt, dass Enyaba selbst erschienen ist. Daraufhin bricht Enyaba in Tränen aus und stürmt davon. Hol Horse stürm ihr nach und Enyaba ruft, dass sie froh ist, ihn zu sehen und fragt, ob er nicht der beste Freund ihres Sohns war. Überfordert antwortet Hol Horse, dass dem tatsächlich so ist und wird daraufhin von Enyaba gefragt, ob sie gekommen ist um ihren Sohn zu rechen. In die Enge getrieben behauptet Hol Horse, dass genau das der Grund ist - er will seinen besten Freund rächen - woraufhin Enyaba herumwirbelt und ihm eine Schere in die Hand rammt. Voller Schmerzen fragt Hol Horse Enyaba, was sie da tut, woraufhin Enyaba hasserfüllt offenbart, dass sie weiß, dass Horse ihren Sohn hat sterben lassen. Kreischend fragt sie, wie Hol Horse es wagen kann, sich als Centerfolds bester Freund aufzuspielen und als Horse versucht, sich irgendwie zu retten und behauptet, dass Centerfold schon tot war, als er selbst ankam, ruft Enyaba voller Zorn, dass Hol Horse nun durch ihren Stand, Justice, sterben wird. Im selben Moment beschwört Enyaba ihren Stand, der durch die Wunde in Hol Horses Arm in dessen Körper einfährt und ein Loch erschafft. Da Hol Horse nun Justices Marionette ist, befiehlt Enyaba ihm, sich selbst zu töten. Hol Horse rammt sich daraufhin die eigene Hand in den Hals, doch während Enyaba schon triumphierend lacht, zückt Hol noch seinen eigenen Stand, den Kaiser, um Enyaba damit zu erschießen. Durch Justices Einfluss wird er jedoch gezwungen, seine Waffe auf sich selbst zu richten und sich zu erschießen. Enyaba ist zufrieden, erkennt jedoch, dass der Lärm Polnareff angelockt hat und dieser kurz davor ist, in den Nebenraum zu treten. Erneut verflucht Enyaba Polnareff, muss nun aber handeln, damit er Hol Horses Körper nicht entdeckt. Darum positioniert sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Raums und täuscht vor, hingefallen zu sein, damit Polnareff sich nicht zu lange im Raum umsieht. Polnareff hilft ihr auf die Beine und Enyabas Stand zerrt derweil Hol Horses Körper unter das Sofa im Raum. Sie hofft, dass Polnareff nun verschwindet, doch er beginnt zu plaudern und fragt Enyaba zu allem Überfluss noch, ob sie Familie wie beispielsweise einen Sohn hat. Enyaba kann ihren Zorn nur schwer unterdrücken und stößt mit letzter Beherrschung heraus, dass ihr Sohn tot ist. Polnareff entschuldigt sich für seine Taktlosigkeit, macht aber dennoch keine Anstalten, Enyaba alleine zu lassen. Im selben Moment kriecht der verletzte Hol Horse unter dem Sofa hervor - er hat seinen Stand im letzten Moment verschwinden lassen, so dass die Schusswunde nicht tödlich war. Als Polnareff dies erkennt, zückt Enyaba ihre Schere und stürzt sich auf ihn. Verwundert fragt Polnareff sie, was sie tut, woraufhin Enyaba kreischt, dass sie die Mutter von Centerfold ist, den Polnareff umgebracht hat. Kampf mit Polnareff und Jotaro Obwohl Polnareff nun seinen Stand, Silver Chariot, verwendet um Enyabas Klingen abzuwehren, wird er in die Defensive getrieben. Enyaba offenbart zudem gehässig, dass die gesamte Bevölkerung der Stadt ihrem Willen untersteht. Dutzende kontrollierte Menschen stürmen im selben Moment ins Foyer und verhindern so, dass Polnareff den Rest seiner Gruppe erreichen und sie warnen kann. Polnareff versucht zu fliehen, doch Enyaba rennt ihm überraschend flink hinterher. Dennoch kann Polnareff in den Flur flüchten und die Tür verbarrikadieren. Dennoch geben Enyaba und ihre willenlosen Untergebenen nicht auf und versuchen, die Tür aufzubrechen. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihnen. Da einer von Enyabas Sklaven Polnareff eine Wunde zufügen kann, kann Enyaba durch diese die Kontrolle über Polnareff ergreifen und zwingt ihn vor sich. Gehässig beschließt sie, ihren Spaß mit Polnareff zu haben und befiehlt ihm, das Klo sauberzulecken. Im selben Moment stürmt jedoch Jotaro in den Nebenraum, so dass Enyaba schnell nach nebenan stürmt um ihn abzulenken. Er fragt, ob sie Polnareff gesehen hat und Enyaba erkennt, dass sie sich nicht dumm stellen kann, da Jotaro sie durchschauen würde. Darum erklärt sie Jotaro, dass sie tatsächlich weiß, wo Polnareff ist und tritt an ihn heran, um ihn dann mit ihrem Stand zu töten. Sie behauptet, dass Polnareff auf dem Klo ist und lässt auch zu, dass Jotaro sich auf den Weg dorthin macht. Sobald er ihr den Rücken zugedreht hat, springt Enyaba mit ihrer Schere auf ihn zu, doch da Jotaro sich umdreht, muss sie urplötzlich abbremsen und sticht sich dabei fast ihr eigenes Auge aus. Jotaro behauptet nun freundlich, dass er noch eine letzte Frage hat. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihn soeben "Jotaro" genannt hat, obwohl er ihr seinen Namen nie genannt hat und ihn auch niemand in Enyabas Gegenwart erwähnt hat. Er fragt sie, woher sie seinen Namen kennt und als Enyaba behauptet, dass Jotaro seinen Namen ins Hotelregister eingetragen hat, offenbart Jotaro ihr, dass er absichtlich einen falschen Namen eingetragen hatte um Enyaba auf die Probe zu stellen. Er verdächtigt sie nun offen, eine feindliche Stand-Nutzerin zu sein, woraufhin Enyaba Justice aktiviert und der Horde ihrer Sklaven im Nebenraum befiehlt, Jotaro zu attackieren. Zwar kann Jotaro die meisten von ihnen mit seinem Stand Star Platinum besiegen, doch einem Sklaven gelingt es, Jotaro am Bein zu verletzen. Triumphierend entfesselt Enyaba ihren Stand ein weiteres Mal um Jotaro unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Obwohl Star Platinum versucht, Justice zu zerschlagen, kann er ihr nichts abhaben da sie aus purem Nebel besteht. Enyaba will nun zuschlagen, doch Jotaro ist völlig unbeeindruckt. Er behauptet, dass der Kampf vorbei sein wird, bevor Enyaba noch einen weiteren Atemzug tut und tatsächlich beginnt Enyaba plötzlich hektisch, nach Luft zu schnappen und läuft blau an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Star Platinum Enyabas Stand eingeatmet und dann die Luft angehalten hat, so dass auch Enyaba keine Luft mehr bekommt und langsam erstickt. Kurz bevor sie stirbt, lässt Jotaro jedoch von ihr ab und fesselt die mittlerweile ohnmächtige Enyaba, da er sich erhofft, von ihr Informationen über Dio zu erlangen. Nach Enyabas Niederlage erkennt die Gruppe, dass die Stadt um sie herum nur eine Illusion war und Enyaba in Wirklichkeit einen Friedhof als Stadt hat erscheinen lassen. Tod Die Gruppe erreicht schließlich Karach, wo Enyaba schließlich auch wieder zu sich kommt. Geschockt erkennt sie, in welcher Gesellschaft sich befindet, stellt jedoch klar, dass sie nichts verraten wird, was der Gruppe einen Vorteil gegen Dio verschaffen könnte. Dann aber fällt ihr der Mann auf, von dem Joseph Joestar gerade Nahrung gekauft hat, und sie erkennt ihn als einen von Dios Handlangern und versteht, was dies bedeutet. Enyaba kreischt verzweifelt, warum Dan gekommen ist um sie zu töten, da sie Dio nicht verraten und den Feinden keinerlei Informationen preisgegeben hat. Dan entgegnet ruhig, dass dies bedeutet, dass Dio niemandem vertraut und er gekommen ist um sicherzustellen, dass Enyaba nie wieder spricht. Im selben Moment wächst die Fleischknospe aus Dios Zellen in Enyabas Körper heran, so dass Fleisch-Tentakel aus Enyabas Körperöffnungen herausbrechen und sie langsam zerreißen. Während Enyaba in Stücke gerissen wird, zischt sie schwach, dass Dans Aussage eine Lüge sein muss und Dio ihr dies niemals antun würde. Sie stirbt verblendet in dem festen Glauben, dass Dio ihr Vertrauen brechen und sie töten würde. Selbst als Jotaro neben ihr niederkniet, erklärt, dass Dio ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hat und sie bittet, ihm Dios Stand zu verraten, bleibt Enyaba ihrem Meister nach wie vor treu und nimmt das Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Persönlichkeit Enyaba ist eine wahnsinnige Frau. Sie ist Dio völlig ergeben und fast schon besessen von ihm. Sie geht völlig in ihrer Rolle als Dios Assistentin und rechte Hand auf und koordiniert seine Pläne, während er selbst seine Wunden heilt. Enyaba genießt Dios Vertrauen und ist eine der wenigen Personen, denen er seine Sorgen anvertraut. Dies hält Dio aber nicht davon ab, Enyaba töten zu lassen, als sie in Feindeshand gefallen ist. In dieser Situation zeigt Enyaba, wie verblendet ihr Glaube an Dio eigentlich ist, denn obwohl sie den Beweis hat, dass Dio sie verraten hat, ist sie weiterhin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Dio ihr dies nie antun würde und nimmt seine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab. Enyaba ist genau wie ihr Sohn Centerfold eine sadistische und gehässige Person. Sie ist eine Mörderin und tötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wie ihr Sohn genießt sie das Foltern und Töten von Feinden und hat eine spezielle Verbindung zu ihrem Sohn, durch die sie spüren kann, wenn ihr Sohn Schmerzen erleidet - in abgeschwächter Form erleidet sie sogar die selben Wunden, die Centerfold im Moment seines Todes erleidet. Trotz seiner verkommenen Natur liebt Enyaba ihren Sohn und ist völlig außer sich, als sie von seinem Tod erfährt. Sie schwört bittere Rache, doch ihr Rachedurst verleitet sie auch zu mehreren Fehlern, die schließlich ihren Untergang bedeuten. Enyabas größte Schwäche ist ihre verblendete Besessenheit und ihre Unbeherrschtheit in Krisensituationen. Sowohl ihre Besessenheit von Dio als auch Situationen großer Trauer oder großen Hasses lassen Enyaba manchmal in eine regelrechte Raserei verfallen. Dabei verletzt oder tötet Enyaba wie im Rausch andere Lebewesen, was ihr manchmal gar nicht klar wird. Als sie von dem Tod ihres Sohnes erfährt, prügelt sie beispielsweise auf eine Katze ein, nur um die Katze danach völlig zu ignorieren und brabbelnd aus dem Raum zu stürmen. Von ihrer Rage angefeuert ist Enyaba zu bemerkenswerten physischen Leistungen fähig, die man einer alten Frau wie ihr eigentlich nicht zutraut. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Stärken * Stand Justice: Enyabas Stand besteht aus Nebel. Er fährt durch Wunden in die Körper von Feinden oder von Verstorbenen ein und kontrolliert sie dann, so dass sie Enyaba gehorchen. ** Überlegenheit: Enyaba muss Feinden nur kleinste Wunden zufügen, damit ihr Stand sie kontrollieren kann. ** Körperlosigkeit: Da ihr Stand aus Nebel besteht, können physische Angriffe ihm nichts anhaben. * Agilität: Trotz ihres Alters ist Enyaba äußerst flink und beweglich. Sie ist schnell genug um mit Polnareff mitzuhalten und kann extrem weit springen. * Schamanisches Wissen: Enyaba weiß viel über mythische Rituale und Stands, was sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen kann. So bildet sie Dio in der Verwendung seines Stands aus. * Gerissenheit: Aufgrund ihres harmlosen Äußeren tarnt Enyaba sich als alte Frau und wähnt ihre Feinde so in Sicherheit Schwächen * Stand: Wie bei allen Stands nimmt Enyaba den Schaden, den ihr Stand nimmt und stirbt daher auch, wenn ihr Stand stirbt. * Emotionalität: Enyabas unbeherrschte Raserei verleitet sie dazu, Fehler zu machen. Galerie Justice.png|Enyabas Stand, Justice EnyabaTrauert.png|Enyaba trauert um ihren Sohn EnyabaUndPolnareff.png|Enyaba albert widerwillig mit Polnareff herum EnyabaTrifftHol.png|Enyaba trifft Hol Horse EnyabaHatPolnareff.png|Enyaba kontrolliert Hol Horse EnyabaErträgtPolnareff.png|Enyaba kann sich kaum beherrschen EnyabaMitSklaven.png|Enyaba und ihre Marionetten EnyabaUndJustice.png|Enyaba und Justice EnyabaHöhnisch.png|Enyaba verspottet Jotaro EnyabaTentakel.png|Enyaba wird durch die Fleischknospe getötet EnyabaZerrissen.png|Enyabas Hirn wird von innen heraus zerrissen Trivia * Genau wie ihr Sohn hat Enyaba anstelle von einer linken Hand eine weitere rechte Hand. * Im Original lautet ihr Name Enya die Hexe, was im Japanischen ''Enya-bā ''lautet. Vermutlich lautet ihr Name in der Deutschen Version deshalb Enyaba. * Wie viele Charaktere basiert Enyabas Name aus der Musikwelt. Ihr originaler Japanischer Name, Enya, wurde von der irischen Sängerin Enya inspiriert. Navigation en:Enya Geil Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot